LO RARA QUE ESTA HELGA G PATAKI
by Kennet M
Summary: Helga no habla. Helga no molesta, ni siquiera parece respirar. ¿Qué ha pasado?. Al cabeza de balón no le queda otra que averiguarlo.


_Buenas Tardes a Todos. Soy bastante nueva en el sitio y mi presentación es ésta pequeña historia. Lo siento por no presentarme como se debe, solo deseo escribir._

_Hey Arnold!, pertenece a Craig Bartlett, solo lo uso para fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LO RARA QUE ESTA HELGA G. PATAKI **

**Autora: Kennet. M**

**Tiempo: (Meses después de La Película)**

**Capítulos: 1**

**Día 1:**

No era nada nuevo de ver. Todos estaban allí reunidos en el campo Gerald, jugando como es de esperarse baseball.

Helga no estaba de ánimos. Soltó el guante en la mitad del lanzamiento, la pelota que debía atrapar fue a darle a la cabeza a Eugine el que solo pronunció un no muy convincente _"¡Estoy bien!", _y, la rubia en medio de protestas por parte de todos los niños presentes abandono el campo sin mencionar una palabra, se fue con su cara enojada, desapareció tras una de las paredes del vecindario, tras una esquina. Algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto cierto cabeza de cepillo a su amigo cabeza de balón, éste solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Era un misterio. Helga no había insultado, no había dicho nada, solo se había marchado.

**Día 2:**

**-**¡Esto es una patética broma!- Harold tenía las manos cruzadas en la espalda e iba y venia como picado de insecto, estaba molesto, la razón era muy simple. Helga G. Pataki.

-¿Qué significa la G?- Preguntó Arnold llevándose un dedo cerca de la boca, ese gesto que haces cuando estas pensando algo detenidamente. Inmediatamente todos lo miraron con cara de reproche, pues lo último que les importaba era la dichosa G en el nombre de Helga.

-Viejo…- Murmuro Gerald cansado.

-Lo siento, tenía curiosidad- Fue sincero el cabeza de balón.

-¡Es que acaso no ves lo que pasa!, ¡HELGA SE VOLVIO LOCA Y TENEMOS PARTIDO CONTRA LOS DE QUINTO Y HELGA SE VOLVIO LOCA!- Grito Harold fuera de si, moviendo las manos frenéticamente frente a Arnold.

-Vamos Harold, no es para tanto- Si. Era verdad que Helga había actuado muy extraño toda la mañana… es decir desde el día anterior. Era verdad que de repente no molestaba, no peleaba, ni hablaba, de hecho parece que hubiese dejado de respirar, pero no era para decir que se había vuelto loca ¿o si?

-¡¿NO ES PARA TANTO?!; ¡¿NO ES PARA TANTO?!- Harold señalo a una esquina donde estaba la mencionada, la rubia se encontraba sentada en una banca con el pelo totalmente suelto, mirando hacía las nubes con un sol del demonio que no parecía molestarle y hasta parece que babeaba.

Ok. Quizá si estaba un poco loca. ¿Pero eso no era nada nuevo, verdad?. Helga Pataki siempre había demostrado tener algún problema mental.

-Phoebe, ¿Tienes alguna idea?- Le preguntó Gerald a la de cabello negro, la que simplemente negó con la cabeza explicando que no había sabido nada de su amiga desde que se fue del campo de juego el día anterior.

-¡Esto es increíble, en lo único que se le necesita y decidí enloquecer!, ¡ME OYES CEJA DE GUSANO!- Volvió a gritar Harold. Hubo un silencio incomodo. Es como si todos hubiesen estado esperando que la mencionada se levantara insultando y pateando todo, pero no paso. Por quinta o quizás decima vez en el día Helga no parecía escuchar ni entender nada.

-¡No puedo soportarlo!- Harold salió corriendo y llorando. Quizá su incentivo en el día, lo que lo hacía todo divertido era pelear con Pataki, pero la rubia había enloquecido. ¿Y ahora que se suponía que iba a hacer?, ¿A quien iba a molestar?.

Phoebe prometió hablar con Helga, tratar de convencerla para que fuese al campo Gerald según lo acordado, o al menos lograr que pronunciara alguna silaba. Todos sabían que sin las instrucciones de la rubia eran una tanda de idiotas corriendo con un palo en la mano, nada más de recordar el día anterior para entender el asunto.

Después de eso todos se retiraron resignados a ser humillados, Arnold y Gerald fueron tras Harold, lograron calmarlo un poco y luego retomaron su camino hacia sus casas.

-¿Qué dices viejo?- Decía un moreno, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-No creo que Helga este loca Gerald. Más bien debe estar haciéndolo por una razón, me preocupa que haya entrado en una crisis depresiva o algo así- Decía el sabiondo cabezón.

-Por favor hermano, no digas tonterías. Estamos hablando de ¡Helga G. Pataki!, estas completamente loco al pensar que la matona de la escuela pueda tener crisis depresivas -El moreno hizo un sonido como negativa– Más bien puede que lo este haciendo para dañarnos el juego- Sí. Esa era la razón mas lógica, eso de Helga depresiva resultaba totalmente imposible, es más estaba seguro que ella no tenía sentimientos.

-No lo creo Gerald, realmente me preocupa- Fue sincero el cabeza de balón. Sí, él sabía que Helga era fuerte, pero temía que tantas cosas en su hogar que no muchos conocían, que tantas cosas que ocultaba "_y que él trataba de ignorar" _le hubieran ganado convirtiéndola en una chica derrotada.

-A mi me preocupa que te preocupe la matona que siempre te molesta y también me preocupa como nos van a dejar los de quinto- Arnold simplemente sonrío despidiéndose de Gerald con su típico gesto de manos.

**Dia 3:**

Helga no había ido a clase esa mañana. Helga no lo había dejado dormir porque no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, no pudo dejar de recordar que en el salón no le había lanzado papelitos, que Helga no le había hecho nada el día anterior. Sí. Era masoquista al parecer. Helga no había hablado con Phoebe, según la pelinegra parecía que ni la escuchaba cuando le pedía que dijera algo.

Helga.

Tocó la puerta y salió Big Bob. Nadie se lo pidió. Arnold fue por su cuenta. Fue porque su salón de clases era un cementerio sin la rubia, fue porque Harold lloraba cada vez que comenzaba a insultar y se daba cuenta que su blanco no estaba… "_Oh por Dios Helga no esta… he quedado como idiota" _y todos hacían una mueca de sonrisa por el despiste. Arnold notó muchas cosas, pero la que más noto es que él la extrañaba… más que eso, la imagen de verla babeando lo tenía preocupado.

-Buenas Tardes, ¿Está Helga?- Preguntó al padre algo nervioso.

Nervioso. ¿Por qué?. Ah si… por la confesión fallida de Helga. No habían tocado el asunto desde Industrias Futuro y no pensaba hacerlo ahora ¿verdad?. Solo había ido a llevarle los libros de la tarea y a ver como se encontraba, no había razón para ponerse nervioso, después de todo lo de aquella vez solo había sido la calentura del momento.

-¿Quién eres?- Fue el déspota comentario de Big Bob y Arnold recordó cuán difícil era la vida de la rubia teniendo unos padres tan despreocupados de ella, pensó que quizá esa podría ser la razón del comportamiento tan… miedoso de Helga. Si, que se comportara así daba miedo.

-Alfred…- Susurro. ¿Por qué lo hizo?, porque siempre que le decía su nombre lo llamaba así. Tenía la esperanza que quizá así recordaría su nombre. Ya saben, se invirtiesen los papeles.

-¡Miriam!, ¡Un tal Anselmo, amigo de Olga esta en la puerta! ¿¡Lo dejo pasar!?- Arnold rodo los ojos, no podía creerlo.

-¡Ah!.. si…si… que pase…- Fue la respuesta de la mujer, respuesta adormilada para variar.

-Pasa niño, arriba, ya conoces su cuarto- Arnold entró después de que Big Bob se hiciera a un lado, el hombre comía un perro caliente y después de cerrar la puerta regreso a la sala murmurando cosas como "_Estos niños me hacen perder el juego…"_. Arnold entrecerró los ojos cansado y subió las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de Helga.

Tocó. De repente notó que estaba sudando un poco, se llevó una mano al cabello y trato de acomodarlo así como a su pequeña gorra, limpio sus manos sudorosas en la ropa para que no se le cayeran los libros. Respiro profundo. Lo que lo separaba siempre de la "verdadera" Helga eran los comentarios e insultos de la rubia, sin ellos de por medio es como si se hubiese esfumado la barrera y sinceramente no sabía que hacer o que decir, admitía que esta vez estaba un poco perdido en cuanto a la forma de proceder.

-Pasa. Ya se encuentra un poco mejor, pero no la dejes levantar- Arnold alzó una ceja cuando de la nada se abrió la puerta y del cuarto salió la mamá de Helga diciendo esas palabras tan extrañas. No le dio tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería con la expresión _"Ya se encuentra un poco mejor…"_ porque la mujer comenzó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente como si tuviese afán por hacer algo. Bien, eso lo lleno de curiosidad, más que nada de preocupación. Quizá la rubia estuviese enferma o algo así.

El cuarto de Helga era rosa. Cierto ya lo sabía, no era la primera vez que entraba en él, ya sabía que el cuarto no tenía nada que ver con la personalidad de la rubia, no tenía ningún sentido, así como no lo tenía su forma de vestir. Mira que llevaba un moño rosa en la cabeza y se peinaba de coletas.

-Helga…- La llamo apenas entre las sombras algo claras que traspasan las cortinas, la vio. Estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados mirando hacía algún punto en específico. No estaba de coletas, tenía el cabello suelto y revuelto como en aquella banca el día anterior. Tampoco tenía el moño. –Helga te he traído los libros, sabes han dejado mucha tarea para mañana, también han formado equipos para hacer una investigación sobre el vecindario y nos ha tocado juntos.- Arnold espero alguna reacción por parte de ella pero no la encontró, ni siquiera se movió de su sitio, suspiro dejando la tarea en una mesa y se acercó hasta la cama tratando de sonar lo más normal posible. –El día de ayer nos ha ido bastante mal en el juego, sabes que nos tocaba contra los de quinto y bueno… ¿Por qué no fuiste?- Nada. Silencio, sepulcral silencio. Ni siquiera una mirada. Suspiro fuerte, esta vez casi frustrado y se quedó mirándola, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a que el ceño de Pataki no estuviese fruncido, ni a la mirada perdida, hasta se veía bonita; Helga era bonita ya lo sabía pero esa belleza que veía ahora no le gustaba, le agradaba más cuando mostraba toda su pasión así fuese golpeándolo a él.

El viento removió las cortinas, la ventana estaba abierta y la helada ráfaga choco sutilmente contra la increíble y pasiva Helga, ésta levanto la vista como cautivada por ese hecho, Arnold lo noto así que inmediatamente se movió para cerrar la ventana, habían pasado muchos minutos desde que él había pronunciado su última palabra y el movimiento de los ojos de Helga habían sido casi una orden además de una esperanza por lo que se movió rápido. No sabía una esperanza de que. Se sentía demasiado vacío viendo a Eleonor. … _como la llamaba su abuela…_ en ese estado, se había quedado callado porque había estado pensando en la posibilidad de que la joven se comportara así siempre.

-¡Helga!- La llamo desesperado, después de que la verdad de esa visión le llegara de golpe, se acercó a ella y la tomo por los hombros sacudiéndola un poco; había sido una revelación, se sentía como Harold o peor. Helga era una parte muy importante de su vida, no es como si le gustase que lo maltratara siempre, pero ella estaba cada vez que se sentía realmente mal, bajo la forma que fuese, bajo la forma de voz ronca, bajo la forma de la niña fastidiosa que le devolvió su gorra. Oh por favor no quería que la rubia se convirtiera en esto. Siempre pensó que le gustaba Lyla, pero Lyla era como él, pasiva. Demasiado pasiva, la pasión que le faltaba la tenía Helga. –No sé qué tienes pero escúchame Helga, necesito hablar contigo, no puedes seguir así, tú no eres así, necesito que me hables…¡dime qué demonios te ha pasado!... dim…- El rubio se calló. La muchacha estaba mirándolo con los ojos abiertos y una leve expresión de sorpresa, giro su rostro para mirar detenidamente las manos de Arnold sujetando sus hombros, él entendió y la soltó rápidamente mientras sentía un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

Todo esto era muy raro.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y guardo silencio. Quizá estuviese exagerando las cosas, quizá Helga tuviese una mala semana y nada más, no es como si eso significase el fin del mundo, quizá… _Helga, Helga, Helga… _desde hacía varios meses después de Industrias Futuro solo pensaba en ese nombre, y la razón de que todo siguiera tranquilamente era porque la rubia había seguido actuando normal, hasta hace tres días.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó. No sabía si se disculpaba por no haber tenido el valor de hablar cuando debió haber hablado o porque aún seguía con la idea estúpida de que a él no le podía gustar su verdugo, de que estaba mal corresponderle después de tantas torturas y estaba mal considerar que ella realmente lo amase. "_Estaba mal…"_ aun antes de que ella se declarase eso estaba mal. - ¿Dime que tienes?- Pronuncio mirando al suelo como resignado al hecho de que ella no le contestaría. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Arnold sintió un golpecito en el hombro, alzo la vista esperanzada y allí frente a él estaba la rubia. No supo en qué momento se había bajado de la cama. –Regresa a la cama Helga- Le pidió él, recordando las indicaciones de la madre pero ésta en respuesta volvió a darle un golpe, ésta vez un poco más fuerte con un cuaderno que tenía en la mano. Él observó el gesto, así como también noto que las mejillas de Helga estaban rojas y que le costaba mantenerse de pie, se alarmo y se puso a su lado para darle equilibrio. La muchacha se dejó llevar, se dejó guiar hasta la cama en la que se sentó. Arnold notó que no dejaba de mirarlo así que miro el cuaderno, la hoja en blanco en la cual había unas líneas escritas.

"-_¡¿Qué haces aquí, cabeza de Balón?!"- _La letra de Helga. La letra, se le hacía tremendamente familiar, el bolígrafo que había usado era algo como rosa o morado, no podía distinguirlo bien, pero lo que si conocía era la letra, la hermosa letra de Helga se la conocía muy bien, más bien ahora la reconocía y no era el momento para eso. Era el momento de pensar que sus teorías de depresión eran completamente falsas. Helga deprimida. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido eso?.

-Vine a traerte tu tarea y a ver como estas, te lo estoy diciendo hace rato- La letra de Helga era del pequeño libro rosa de poemas que "alguien desconocido" había escrito para él una vez. Poemas perfectos que pertenecían a Pataki. Sonrío, antes le hubiese parecido una locura, antes de conocer a la verdadera chica rubia hubiese sido una locura. Mientras pensaba esto estiro su mano para ayudar a la muchacha a regresar a la cama, alzo la manta y acomodo su almohada. Sonrío nuevamente al ver que ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras se arropaba; eso estaba mejor.

_"-No escucho nada camarón con pelos, estoy sorda ¿entiendes? Sordaaa y también muda por si no lo haz notado zopenco-" _Helga le había quitado el cuaderno y había escrito eso rápidamente tirándoselo de vuelta. Arnold no pudo más que abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué te…? a cielos- tomó el cuaderno y le hizo una seña a la muchacha para que le entregara el bolígrafo, ella lo hizo de mala gana mientras se retiraba el cabello de la frente y miraba a todos lados, parecía buscando algo. "-_¡¿Qué te paso Helga?!, nos tenías muy preocupados, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? "- _Escribió Arnold entregándole el cuaderno a la rubia. Ésta resoplo.

_-No dije nada porque estoy muda genio, y total no me acuerdo de nada, se supone que la anestesia se pasaría en cuestión de horas o eso fue lo que dijo Miriam, ¿Cuánto dices que llevo así?- _Anestesia. Arnold soltó el cuaderno después de leer esa frase y abrazo a Helga, se había llenado de terror al imaginar a la muchacha en un hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, no había razón para que ella la anestesiaran. Sintió un leve empujón, pero era muy débil, solo logró separarlo unos cuantos centímetros de la muchacha la que estaba completamente roja y molesta. Abrió la boca para hablar y la cerro frustrado, soltó a Helga y rebusco el cuaderno.

_-"¿Por qué te anestesiaron?;. ¿Por qué te fuiste del campo Gerald de esa forma? Y llevas tres días así Helga."_ – El observó cómo Helga leía y notó una casi invisible sonrisa sarcástica que lo molesto así que le quito de nuevo el cuaderno. –"_No es gracioso"- _escribió entregándoselo de nuevo con el ceño fruncido y mirándola de forma retadora.

_-Oh vamos cabeza de balón, no es para tanto y tampoco creo que te importe pero si quieres saber después de que salí del campo Gerald fui a mi revisión odontológica y el medico se excedió con la dosis de anestesia, se excedió bastante porque se distrajo el muy pendejo hablando con su novia por el celular… también es mi culpa porque no quise gas de la risa, la última vez que lo use tuve problemas que no te tengo porque decir melenudo, cuando aún estaba medio consciente dijeron que iba a perder facultades que regresarían de a poco pero no imagine que por tantos días. Además no creo que alguien lo haya notado o que les haya importado, hasta deben estar felices ¿no?- _Durante los minutos que estuvo escribiendo Arnold notó todos los matices en el rostro de la chica. Primero parecía divertida, luego molesta, luego se sonrojo y por ultimo parecía dolida. Al leer suspiro. Una sobredosis de anestesia, eso podría haberla matado y además como es que sus padres la había dejado ir el día anterior a clases en ese estado. Si de él hubiera dependido primero que nada ese médico se hubiese enterado, segundo no la hubiese dejado salir, la hubiese estado cuidando hasta que recuperara su voz, su oído, y su fuerza sobre todo su voz porque Helga sin voz no era Helga y…

-_YA TE PUEDES IR MELENUDO, O ¿ALGUN OTRO CHISME QUE QUIERAS AVERIGUAR?- _El golpe con el cuaderno le dolió un poco, pero sonrió con cinismo. Ya lo había entendido todo, entendía que le gustaba Helga. La Helga que quería cuidar y la que cuidaba de él. La que era fuerte y odiaba un poco la que se excedía para ocultar lo que sentía, pero más que nada no le gustaban los que maltrataban a Eleonor, porque por más loco que sonase la matona del colegio necesitaba un poco de protección y aunque él siempre se la dio como se la daba a todos cuando la necesitaban, ella merecía un poco más. La miro, ella tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía exasperarle el hecho de no poder gritarle. Y el sintió un leve mareo por su conclusión que comenzó desde que pensó que podía perderla, había empezado hacía mucho tiempo pero solo ahora la aceptaba con un poco de miedo porque ahora si no sabía lo que se le venía encima. Gustarle Helga. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?.

_"-Si, ya me voy Helga-" _Se bajó de la cama y notó la cinta rosa que ella usaba para organizarse el cabello, así que después de entregarle el cuaderno la recogió y la puso en manos de la rubia. La joven la recibió, Arnold sonrió al ver como las mejillas de la chica se coloreaban y ella frunció el ceño pero después de pensárselo bien comenzó a acomodar su cabello, él la miro, no se hizo sus coletas, solo armo el moño lo mejor que pudo atrás de su cabeza. Él suspiro tomando de nuevo el cuaderno.

-"_Me sigue gustando tu moño"- _Tembló un poco al escribir esa frase, colocó el cuaderno sobre el regazo de la chica y lentamente bajo su cabeza hasta depositar un beso en la mejilla de Helga la cual no se había movido un centímetro, parecía en shock literal después de haber leído la nota en el cuaderno. –Vendré más tarde.- Dijo lentamente para que ella leyera sus labios cuando se aseguró de que lo miraba, quedo cerca de su rostro otro minuto y como decidido pronunció otra frase de forma más lenta que la anterior sin evitar sonrojarse y salió del cuarto.

Helga abrió la boca a más no poder viendo como el cabeza de balón cerraba la puerta detrás de él sin voltearse a mirarla.

Helga se dejó caer en la cama y se revolcó entre las sabanas con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras sonreía. Después sacó su relicario y lo beso.

Arnold estaba en la puerta de la casa Pataki con todos sus compañeros esperándolo. Le hubiese gustado saber cómo fue que se enteraron de que iba a estar en casa de Helga y también le gustaría saber porque todos lo miraban con tanta malicia, ni que tuviera algo escrito en la cara. ¿O sí?.

**FIN.**

* * *

Gracias a los lectores y a los que dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias (Cualquier cosa es bienvenida). Disculpen cualquier error de manejo y demás del sitio, como dije arriba soy nueva.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
